Thank You
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: FredHermione. Just sorta a missing moment type of thing from the fifth movie. Not the book. The movie.


A/N: This has nothing to do with the book, please remember that. What happened in the seventh book, though the book itself was amazing. Just. Grr. Anyway, this is sorta a missing moment between Fred and Hermione after the fifth movie. Just something that sparked my interest.

"It's quite thrilling isn't it? Breaking the rules?" Hermione said with a grin on her face. Fred looked at her as if he had never met her. This was certainly not the Hermione he had known for years. The follow the rules, would rather be dead than expelled, always does her homework on time friend of his little brother.

Fred's face broke into an insane grin. He was about to say something but Ron beat him to it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger."

She was almost a completely different person. It was crazy how different she had become this year, with that awful teacher and how she was treating everyone, Hermione had almost completely turned around. The lot of them continued on their walk, though the thoughts of Hermione weren't wiped from Fred's mind.

Not more than a month later, Fred and George were walking through the hall conversing in an undertone to each other. It was late, past curfew, but Fred and George knew what they were doing, having known the school better than anyone, even Harry who was the current owner of their beloved map. As they were walking, Fred heard her. "Oi! I can hear you lot over there…get up to your dorms!" she said, flashing her wand at them. A small grin hit her face when she saw who it was.

"Hi you two…" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Fred flashed Hermione a bright grin. "Hello love. You look crazy beautiful tonight." He said, his eyes dancing. The worst part was, he wasn't completely lying. Hermione's hair was pulled back in a loose plait, and she had her school uniform on, only her robes were off leaving her in a white oxford shirt with her prefects pin on her chest, and her plaid skirt that hit only about an inch above her knees, then her knee-high socks. She looked positively adorable.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, I'll escort you back so that you aren't in trouble." She said. "Miss Granger? Why are these two with you on your Prefect duties?" asked Professor McGonagal as she passed the trio. "Well with Professor Umbridge around…we just want to protect our good friend Hermione from her cruel and unusual ugliness." Said George beaming at McGonagal. They never would have gotten away with it had Umbridge not been such a horrible person. The head of Gryffindor merely smiled at them and said "Ten points to Gryffindor for chivalry I think." And walked off. Hermione beamed up at George. "You're a life saver, you are." Fred's face dropped a considerable amount.

Hermione looked at him oddly, but continued the walk to the Common Room.

A considerable amount of time had passed, and Fred's feelings for Hermione had only grown. She had taken to getting all of the curses on the first go in the D.A. and she'd often come over and help him and George. Fred couldn't deny the tingle that shot up his arm every time she'd put her hand on his to help him get his stance right. Fred told himself that he was crazy and he knew that he was.

It had been two weeks since the last ever meeting of Dumbledore's Army. One week since the dreadful detention with Umbridge. Fred was sitting in the library trying to finish an essay he had to turn in the next day. He was holding his injured hand in his uninjured one, and his quill lay in front of him as if he was terrified of writing another word with any quill.

He heard the chair across from him being pulled and he saw her hair before he saw her. He looked up and saw Hermione staring intently at him. "I know that it hurts." She looked down at her own hand. "But it'll stop soon. It has to right?" she muttered mostly to herself in a hopeful tone. She reached across and took his hand in hers, then brushed her fingers across his hand. "I have something that can help. It won't make the healing hurry or anything, but it'll help the pain." She said quietly as she saw the look of pain on his face.

She conjured a bowl with some sort of liquid in it, and gently pressed both of their injured hands into it. Fred's face showed how much better it was immediately. "Hermione…" he groaned. "You…thank you." He said, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"It's no problem. It's murderous I know…I can't stand it at times when it's just throbbing like crazy." She shuddered. "The kid's are taking it awfully. I've given almost all of them some, but they don't understand that it's not going to stop the pain indefinitely. I mean by tomorrow, it'll hurt just the same…" Fred nodded.

"It's still…I can't thank you enough for that Hermione…" he mumbled. His hand was currently numb and he was only slightly wondering if it was the liquid or her hand still holding his, either way he decided that he enjoyed it.

"It's not a problem. Any way I can help you know?" she said modestly. Fred was looking into her eyes. God were they gorgeous. They were welling up with tears and it was more likely than not that she was thinking of the oncoming war they all knew would happen sooner or later.

Without knowing if he was really doing it, Fred stood and leaned across the library table and pressed his lips to Hermione's. She let out a sigh and lifted her dry hand to rest on his cheek. Fred's fingers entwined with hers in the wonderfully glorious liquid of Hermione's. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other, seemingly lost for words. Fred smiled softly at Hermione. Her face warmed instantly and smiled back before she pressed her lips to his again quickly, merely pecking him.

"Thank you…" Fred whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her entire body. "For what?" she whispered back. "For just being alive. For always making everyone stay in line and for always helping anyone the needs it. And thank you for being the amazing, beautiful, perfect woman that you are." Tears prickled Hermione's eyes, and she kissed him again softly, quickly. Fred rested his head on hers for a moment, taking in her scent. The two of them flashed one more smile at each other and gave each other one more quick kiss before they sat down, they're hands still entwined in the yellowish-liquid.


End file.
